Before SDO
This page is for Super (blank) Objects Fans. It is a fanfiction which is not done yet. Stay your hands, this will be completed soon. And don't edit without permission. Late 2009 (An office, 2009) Tom/ It's about time that I hire hosts for a new competition. Tom/ (gets people to start building a stage) 2010 Tom/ Alright, I'll randomly pick one of you to host my future show. (Tom picks Gelatin) Tom/ Gelatin. If Gelatin departures, I will hire Sword, even though he is 17. Sword/ Okay. Helmet/ Football, we failed to youngsters it seems! Gelatin/ Hey, shut up! Football/ Yeah...., it happened. 2011 Tom/ (goes to a stage) Tom/ Everyone! The new competition, will start in 2013! Also, we haved named it Totally Serious Objects, but it is not official yet. (11:59 EST December 31st 2011) Tom/ So again, Sword, have you asked contestants to sign up? Sword/ Well, a lot of them were older than me lol. Tom/ Whatever. 2012 (You guys give your ideas for this year.) January Gelatin/ (sets up a challenge for the show in which there are knives which the contestants have to jump over) Tom/ (walks outside to the finished challenge area) Tom/ Um Gelatin, why did you make this? Gelatin/ It's a challenge for the show. Tom/ But there are no recovery centers, because yesterday Flower destroyed all of em. Tom/ This is a very dangerous challenge, I want you to get rid of it now. Gelatin/ But someone needs to do It. Bolt/ (comes from out of nowhere) Hello! I will try da challenge! Sword/ You came back? Bolt/ Yah, to do da challenge! February Gelatin/ I get de role, to do dis! Sword/ To do? Gelatin/ Dee role! I am de host, and you are the assistant! Sword/ Cool, we get de job! Pencil/ Hey, um what is this wheel thing here? Sword/ Oh, a challenge set up by Gelatin. Pen/ Can we try it? Pencil/ Yeah, can we? Match/ Oh my gosh, is that like Sword? Sword/ Oh no, not this again. Pen/ You go first. Pencil/ (snapped by wheel) Pen/ Um, okay, my turn. (Snapped by wheel) Pencil and Pen/ (respawn) Bolt/ My turn! (Snapped by wheel) Sword/ Oh no, my turn. (Sanpped by wheel) Bolt and Sword/ (respawn) Match/ Okay I am so like, not doing this. Gelatin/ It's simple. Let me show you. (Snapped by wheel) Pencil/C'mon Pen, we're leaving. Pen/ Wait! Gelatin set up more challenges! Gelatin/ Here is a machine which will guess your nationality. Powered with high powered technology. Pen/ Okay, my turn. Machine/ Kenya. Pen/ Smarter than I thought. Sword/ Let me see if this works. (whisper) It will probably fail. (Steps on machine) Machine/ Spanish-Argentinan. Sword/ God ******* damn it. Pencil/ Okay, this is stupid, can we go on your roller coaster now? Gelatin/ Sure. Pen/ Me and Pencil are going. (They hop on the coaster) Gelatin/ 3,2,1, go! (Presses button) Pen/ Oh ho! Pencil/ Hey Eraser! Eraser/ What are you 2 doing up there! Firey/ I don't know. Probably just...(slapped by Coiny) Coiny/ Hey you dumb jerk! March (At the challenge area) Sword/ Okay, Gelatin set up new stuff, enjoy yourself! Pencil/ Okay, how about the um, thing? (Slapped by OR) OR/ Shut the **** up. Pen/ Oh no, not this high school problem again. Pin/ Hey Book, do you want to try this thing? Book/ No. Pen/ What's first. Gelatin/ Well, we have a soccer field here, and we also have a stage, and most excitingly, we have a games area! Pen/ I wanna play chess. Bolt/ O ho, me too! Pencil/ Ok, Pen, you play chess with him, I will play connect four with Book. Pencil/ Book! First to 5 wins! Book/ Sure, whatever. (Chess) Pen/ Okay, I will move this. (Moves pawn) Bolt/ He he he. I am good at this game. (Connect 4) Book/ Yes! I just got a point! Pencil/ Ok, gg, next round. (Chess) Pen/ (kills Bolt's pawn) Bolt/ (kills Pen's knight) Pen/ What a mistake. (Kills Bolt's knight) Bolt/ What a mistake from you, dumb guy. (Kills Pen's queen) Pen/ I did not see that coming, but that was quite harsh. (Connect 4) Book/ Another point! Pencil/ Aw what! (UNO) Blocky/ Ok, here's the deal, losers. Eraser/ Sure whatever, Snowball/ Shut up! (chess) Bolt has killed 2 knights, a bishop and a queen, 3 pawns. Pen has killed 4 pawns, one knight, one rook, (LATER) Pencil/ I win connect4! Book/ Aw, gg. (chess) Pen/ Hey um, can you at least give me a chance? Bolt/ Nope, checkmate. (Checkmates Pen) Pen/ $***! Record of 'Bolt vs Pen Derby(Chess) Pen wins:2 Draws:10 Bolt wins:342 April Sword/ Uh, this again. Pencil/ Do you have any other challenges Gelatin? Gelatin/ Yes. Try the 'Platform Of Doom'. If I press a button, a few of the platform will disappear. Of course, you can reset it. (Pen, Pencil, Match, Sword, Bolt, Book, and Ruby are on the platform) Gelatin/ I'll press this! (Presses button) Bolt/ (falls off) Ah $*** Gelatin/ (presses another) Pen/ (falls off) What? Gelatin/ (presses) (Sword & Match fall off) Gelatin/ (presses again) Pencil/ (falls off) Gelatin/ Ruby wins. The prize is a knife slicing. (Later) Gelatin/ Here is another thing. It is called 'Yon stuck un de deserted'. Gelatin/ You wil be stuck in a deserted island, and will have to find a way back to Goiky. Tom/ Too dangerous. (Destroys it) Gelatin/ Why would you do dat? I worked so hard on it. Tom/ Well, yes, we have a recovery center, but it will take too long. Gelatin/ Shut up! Pencil/ Whatever. Just take us to another one. Pen/ Yeah, do it. Gelatin/ Ok. (In a room) Someone/ (knocks on door) Tom/ Who is it. Someone/ (opens door) Tom/ Oh, hi HHJ. HH JAX/ Hi, um, I heard in the future there might be a thing called 'Battle With Your RC's'. Tom/ Haha. You believe that $*** kn the papers all the time? Those are just rumors. HH Jax/ Mo seriously, I believe they will be, and I have also found out alot of people willing to sign up, including Corn Puff, Sword, and you. Tom/ Haha. I would want to sign up if I could. HH Jax/ I have made a prediction. BWYRCS Prediction.gif|Battle With Your RC's Prediction by Hurricanehunterjackson|link=User:Hurricanehunterjackson Tom/ Of course I am out fast, HH JaX/ But I'm sure it will be just fine. Tom/ Haha. Sword/ (busts into Tom's room in his office) Futbol! El presidente de quiere! Football/ What? Why would he want me? (Follows Sword) HH Jax/ Hmm. Tom/ Gelatin, come here. Gelatin/ Wait! I need to take a piss! Tom/ Helmet, get over here then. Helmet/ Wait, I need to use de loom. (4 minutes later) Tom/ What's taking so long! In the toilet Gelatin/ (using his new i-Pad to message someone) Helmet/ (using his new i-Pad while in an argument with his friend Container) Back at the office Tom/ I am not waiting any longer. HH Jax/ Dude, you'll be fine. Tom/ (attempts to call 911, but is stopped by HH Jax) Gelatin/ (busts into room sfter teleporting downstairs) Eat me rost beef! Tom/ HH Jax, you stay here to sort out Helmet. HH Jax/ Sure. Gelatin's Theme Park Pen/ Pencil, which ride should we do next? Pencil/ Um, I suggest we go to the Soccer Touchdown Ride. (Soccer Touchdown Ride) Pencil/ Ok, now press the button. (Presses it) Pen/ You said I do it! Never mind. (Ride starts) Pencil/ Hey is that Match, Sword, Football, Tom, Gelatin, Book and Ruby in Gelatin's Steakhouse over there? Pen/ We should go afterwards. (They come across a sign saying, Uh oh, the track is broken, something is wrong with this ride! Pen & Pencil/ Gelatin! This ride is stuck! Gelatin/ (with a megaphone) No it isn't! Pencil/ Pen, Pen, there is a sollution button over there. (Points to right) Pen/ Oh, ok. (Presses it) Gelatin's Steakhouse Gelatin/ Ok, so anyways, I will...Sword! Stop running away! Sword/ Por favor wait, I have a problem! (Chased by Match out of the steakhouse) Gelatin/ Just ignore him, so anyways., um Gelatin's Theme Park Pen/ Let's (To be continued) Category:BFDI